Daphne Blake
'Daphne Blake '''is the fashion-loving member of Mystery Inc. Daphne's characteristic trait in the gang is her tendency to get into danger, hence earning the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". She's the offical love interest of Fred Jones. Physical Appearance Daphne is an attractive teenaged female, with an hour glass figure and shoulder-length red hair along with clear blue eyes. Her most worn outfit consists of a purple top, dress, pink pantyhose, and purple shoes with bows. She also wears a plastic purple headband and a green scarf. In ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Daphne has shoulder-length orange-red hair with soft bangs, and lavender eyes. She wears pink lipstick. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved purple mini-dress with lighter purple accents, a green scarf, pink tights, a light purple headband, and purple Mary Janes with bows. When she had a temporary rockstar makeover, Daphne wore a black mini-skirt and corset (revealing her midriff), black shoulder-length gloves, and thigh high platform boots. She had extensions in her hair and tied it up in high a pony tail. The Hex Girls also applied mascara and blush, along with lipstick Personality While not as smart as Velma Dinkley, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. She later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on, having learnt self defense. In junior high, Daphne was more vain and fashion sensitive, likely to stop in the middle of investigating due to a dirt patch on her clothes, than being afraid of ghosts (which she had a strong disbelief in). She would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating a monster up, etc. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Daphne is trusting, enthusiastic, and kind, and at times lovestruck. Despite being fabulously wealthy, she does not have the same snobby or vain personality that her parents and siblings have. She can also sometimes be a helpless damsel-in-distress, clumsily getting caught by the monster on most occasions. She had a crush on Fred Jones, Jr., and frustrated when he was initially oblivious to her affection. She has an unhealthy addiction to chocolate which sends her in a frenzy Skills and Abilities Daphne has displayed many abilities, such as having a black belt in Karate; she can use different kinds of. She can use her make-up acessories to open locked doors and cages she is very flexible, and can think quickly during a fight. Also, she is very good at surfing.She's an amateur musician, playing both the piano and being able to sing. Relationship with Fred Jones Some fans have posited that Fred and Daphne share an attraction to each other, but this has yet to be truly declared as such in the series itself (though Cartoon Network, in its various promotional bumpers, has had fun with this notion), although Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright did have the two of them finally admit this behind each other's backs, as well as actually kissing each other on the lips during their song. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Fred seemed almost clueless of Daphne's feelings thinking only about traps and staying friends with the gang as long as they live, much to Daphne's dismay. Finally, Fred asked Daphne on a date to the Trap Exhibit. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:TV Love Interests Category:Scooby Doo Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Hanna-Barbera Love interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest